Lion Pride
Return to ➽ ➽ Plush Zoo Quest ---- Begin= Rooooar! ''' ' '''8 Unique Lions have come to Oasis! Finish all quests before the timer expires to find the fabulous Winged Dragon!' :Tips: *'Devs are aware of an issue with neighbors fertilizing Linen crops, will update you when we have more information.' *Don't rush! Completing Quest: Lion Pride (Part 5) Will trigger a 5 day quest that requires a lot of drops, Check Tab: Fabulous Lion *There are (8) Different Lions total *Purchasing Cardboard Boxes and Colored Boxes from Market will always give you a Lion ('''No' Macetails, Ducks or Cows this time!)'' *All 4 New items will drop randomly from your land or at Neighbors: ::#Pink Meat from Pink Sheep ::#Scrap Metal from Pomegranate Trees ::#Linen from Linen Crop ::#Lion Fur from Any Lions *Canvas sack will drop 1 of 3 Plush Toys, place all 3 on your land to receive a special Plush Zebra! ::*Plush Boar ::*Plush Gazelle ::*Plush Hippo *The Plush Toy Quest line can be found here ➽ ➽ Plush Zoo *Cardboard Box: Baby Lions drop Short Lion Hair *Colored Box: Young Lion, Young Lioness and Surfer Lion drop Long Lion Hair (Very rare drop) *'VERY IMPORTANT!' - do not place Lions from the cardboard box on your land until you get to part 5 that asks you to place lions but won't count any you place prior to getting the quest. |-|Lions Pride (Part 1)= *Feed any (10) Animals @Neighbors *Feed Pink Sheep (10) times on your land Lions1.JPG Lions1a.JPG |-|Lion Pride (Part 2)= *Craft and Open a Cardboard Box *Note: Pink Meat drops randomly from your own Pink Sheep and Neighbors Lions2.JPG Lions2a.JPG|Pink Meat drops randomly from your Pink Sheep and Neighbors Lions2b.JPG |-|Lion Pride (Part 3)= *Place a Baby Lion on your land *Place a White Baby Lion on your land *Place a Baby Lioness on your land Lions3.JPG Lions3a.JPG |-|Lion Pride (Part 4)= *Harvest Pomegranate Trees (10) times on your land or @Neighbors *Craft (1) Colored Box *Note 1: The Colored box will drop 1 of 3 different Lions *Note 2: Scrap Metal will drop randomly from your Pomegranate Trees & Neighbors *Note 3: VERY IMPORTANT! - do not place lions on your land yet, wait for part 5 that asks you to place lions but won't count any you place prior to getting the quest. Lions4.JPG Lions4a.JPG Lions4b.JPG |-|Lion Pride (Part 5)= DO NOT COMPLETE this quest until you check "Fabulous Lion" tab *Place a Young Lion on your land *Place a Young Lioness on your land *Place a Surfer Lion on your land *Reward: Pride Leader Lions5.JPG Lions5a.JPG |-|Fabulous Lion= This Quest has a (5) Day Timer!! '''Do NOT trigger it until you save up the correct amount of drops first! *Feed Baby or Young Lions (10) times (These drop Short Lion Hair) *Collect (20) Short Lion Hair *Collect (20) Long Lion Hair *Note 1: Cardboard Box: Baby Lions drop Short Lion Hair *Note 2: Colored Box: Young Lion, Young Lioness and Surfer Lion drop Long Lion Hair (Very rare drop) Lions6.JPG Lions6b.JPG Lions6c.JPG |-|Lion Info= WBabyLion1.JPG WBabyLion1a.JPG MammaLion1.JPG MammaLion1a.JPG BabyLion1a.jpg BabyLioness1a.jpg SurferLion1.JPG SurferLion1a.JPG YoungLion1.JPG YoungLion1a.JPG YoungLioness1.jpg YoungLioness1a.jpg PrideLeader1.JPG PrideLeader1a.JPG FabLion1.JPG FabLion1a.JPG Category:Timed Quests